As shown in FIG. 36, an LED lighting device according to a conventional example can calibrate the chromaticity and luminance of a illumination light of white LEDs 65 by controlling a level of a current supplied to a white LEDs 65 by a current value control circuit 62 and a power supply for driving LEDs 61, and controlling a ratio of the ON time and OFF time of the current supplied to the white LEDs 65 by the switch 64, a duty cycle ratio control circuit 66, and a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) wave generation circuit 63 (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
However, persistently, the conventional technology of Patent Literature 1 calibrates the chromaticity of the illumination light by controlling a driving current of the white LEDs 65, and is not necessarily wide about its chromaticity control range.
Moreover, in the conventional technology of Patent Literature 1, since the both sides of the driving current of the white LEDs 65 and the on duty cycle has to be controlled in order to calibrate the chromaticity and luminance (luminous intensity) of the illumination light of the white LEDs 65, its control is complicated.
Moreover, it is disclosed an LED light characterized by comprising white LEDs set as the predetermined color temperature, and calibrated color LEDs having peak wavelength in a specific wavelength region in contrast to this, and composing the setting color temperature of the white LEDs calibratable based on a color mixture rate of the white LEDs and the calibrated color LEDs (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).
However, persistently, the conventional technology of Patent Literature 2 achieves only chromaticity control of illumination light, and does not disclose about the luminance control of the illumination light at all.
On the other hand, regular intervals nature of human being's perception is said for the difference of the reciprocal of a color temperature, i.e., the difference of inverse correlated color temperature, to be nearer rather than the difference of the color temperature.
For example, if the variation to a color temperature 6500K from a color temperature 6000K is compared with the variation to a color temperature 3500K from a color temperature 3000K, the human beings' perception perceives that the variation to the color temperature 3500K from the color temperature 3000K is larger also with the same difference of 500K.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2002-324685    Patent Literature 2: Domestic Re-Publication of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2003-019072
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an LED lighting device calibratable to 0 to 100% of large area about the chromaticity and the luminance of the illumination light by a simple configuration.
Furthermore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an LED lighting device and a driving method for the same: calibratable to 0 to 100% of large area about the chromaticity and luminance of the illumination light by a simple configuration; and according to the regular intervals nature of human being's perception by calibrating, so that the difference of the inverse correlated color temperature of the LED illumination light may become linearity, and also calibrating the luminance.